


Open Time

by eclyptium



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, M/M, Pining, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:07:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26280877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eclyptium/pseuds/eclyptium
Summary: Yoon Jeonghan meets Choi Seungcheol at his favorite internet cafe and they start believing that they're soulmates. That is, until it's time to choose what stays, and what has to go.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan
Kudos: 9





	Open Time

**Author's Note:**

> This is a re-uploaded (and revamped) version of my work of the same title. Kudos & comments are highly appreciated ^_^

It was hell week again.

Or to some – like Choi Seungcheol – hell month.

Seungcheol looked up from his pad paper. _Two more years_ , he thought to himself. Two more years of crunching equations made up mostly of letters instead of numbers, two more years of analyzing and applying theorems.

“Find the derivative…find the derivative…”

Seungcheol scratched his head and bit his pen. He swore he’d been reviewing this topic for a week now, but he still couldn’t make sense of how and _why_ he needed to find the rate of change of a function. As much as he was fascinated by mathematics, he’d rather get to the practical part where he could finally invent some life-changing software.

Seungcheol slumped on his wooden chair, lifting the pad paper over his head and sighing. He would normally chalk it up to the stress of finals week and excessive caffeine, but the weight was different this semester. 

_I’m not even a graduating student yet._ He chuckled to himself. He straightened his posture and resumed working on his reviewer, his fist under his chin and his eyebrows furrowing in concentration. A few minutes in, and he was distracted again, so he picked up his phone

[s.c.]

_Jihoonie, where are you? I thought we were gonna study together?_

[uji]

_Ah, hyung. Sorry. I overslept again. :(_

[s.c.]

_You always oversleep when we schedule reviews :-( u don’t love me anymore._

[uji]

_I can sense you pouting thru my phone screen. I’ll be there in a bit, don’t cry._

[s.c.]

:<

  
  


Rocket Cybercafe was also filled with students from different universities in the city. The bickering of young students mixed with the sound of mice clicking and keyboards clacking as the internet cafe was filled with the stressful energy of finals week.

“Wait, uh…one by one please- whose flash drive is this?”

Jeon Wonwoo had been operating the Rocket for five years now. What started out as a small printing shop is now a gaming hub-slash-café with student budget-friendly services. Running a business was never an easy task, but Wonwoo didn’t deny that he felt a little happier whenever he finished printing a thirty-plus-paged research paper, or when he heard “GG EZ BOYS!” from his café’s regulars. He’s gotten used to the rush and the demands of his business. 

Besides, computers and gaming had always been his thing – his go-to whenever he felt bummed out. 

Wonwoo briefly glanced at the cybercafe’s entrance when the door chime rang and someone walked in. He then flashed a tiny smile to greet his most frequent customer.

“Hey, Wonu-hyung. Open time, please.”

Yoon Jeonghan walked over to favorite station – PC 04 – and booted up the computer. _I deserve this,_ he mused to himself. He then unplugged the headphones attached to the computer. He thought it’s unhygienic to use headphones worn by other people, so he always brought his own. 

Jeonghan always chose not to overwhelm himself with the stress and pressure of finals week. He didn’t like cramming, but he’s not one to fuss over his requirements a week before they’re due, either. To Wonwoo, Jeonghan is “organically intelligent” or born smart - the type of student who could come to class with nothing but a pen and still get the highest score on an exam. To his friends, however, he’s “too chill.” Though Jeonghan gave credit to himself whenever it was due, to him it’s not fancy work. 

He just knew he was good at organizing his own life.

He let out a huff when his phone beeped and lit up right before he was able to create a game lobby. He checked the notification – a text message from Joshua Hong, his roommate and fellow Communications major.

[joshie]

_han, you done with your paper?_

Jeonghan had always been mildly irked by how Joshua doesn’t capitalize the first letters of his sentences when he texts.

[yoonie boy]

_Sup. Yeah turned it in already. You?_

[joshie]

_i'm still writing. need help hhhhh_

Jeonghan pressed his lips into a frown. Joshua was smart, but his intelligence was too bookish. Joshua could write down every word during a lecture and still struggle understanding most of the concepts. And Jeonghan knew that a panicking Joshua was a force to be reckoned with - otherwise his roommate would spiral again and end up not finishing anything again.

Jeonghan typed a message, deleted it, and typed another one. His fingers lingered over his phone screen before he pressed send.

[yoonie boy]

_I was gonna play LoL. But what do you need help with?_

[joshie]

 _citations man. do we use cms or apa?_

Jeonghan chuckled and softly shook his head. _Classic Joshua_.

[yoonie boy]

 _CMS, Shua. We always use CMS in our college._

[joshie]

_ok ok thanks dkjhdfsj_

Jeonghan exhaled through his teeth and placed his phone next to his station’s keyboard. He stared at it for a couple more seconds before nodding and finally creating a lobby in-game. _Nothing like a ranked game to end a hectic day._

_\----_

The giant digital clock on the wall read “11:30,” so the younger customers were no longer present at the cafe - no more little boys gathering near a PC station, blurting out cuss words too obscene for their age. While his business didn’t close until 2AM, Wonwoo made sure his customers observed the city’s curfew.

Jeonghan didn’t really mind the noise or the silence - as long as he’s left unbothered with his favorite games, a fast Internet connection, and a solid playlist, he’s good to go.

“Jeonghan.” Wonwoo whispered and tapped the boy’s shoulder.Jeonghan quickly turned his head to Wonwoo then slid off his headphones.

“Ah, hyung. Is it closing time already?” He stifled a yawn and stretched his arms overhead.

“Not yet. I was just gonna tell you that the cafe will be serving steamed dumplings, made by yours truly.” the older man replied with a tiny smile.

"Nice nice nice. That's the good news I wanna hear." Jeonghan then nudged Wonwoo’s arm. "Will I get an hourly discount if I buy a bowl of that?"

Wonwoo's smile faded and he looked at Jeonghan sternly, making the younger boy snicker. 

"Just kidding, hyung. I'll wholeheartedly support your business ventures, even if you enter the black market trade." Jeonghan beamed. 

Wonwoo nodded with his lips pressed, and flashed an "okay" sign at Jeonghan. "Cool. I'll inform you when I start selling kidneys."

Jeonghan gave Wonwoo a thumbs up in return. "Just don't sell exotic animals," he joked.

Wonwoo grinned and patted Jeonghan’s shoulder before disappearing into the back room of the cybercafe. Jeonghan turned to his PC, but then he found himself taking a brief glance at the row of unoccupied PC stations next to him. The familiar feeling of home washed over him and his fingers felt a little less stiff.

He’s here - just him and his little own world, safe from pretense and prejudice.


End file.
